


The Valentine

by Calypso_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso_Rising/pseuds/Calypso_Rising
Summary: Castiel opens his locker and a letter falls out.  But who is it from?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Valentine

Castiel stared down at his feet.

What in the world…

He took a step backward as he continued to stare down at the small white envelope that had fallen out of his locker. 

What is this?

He bent down and gently picked the envelope up. He turned it over in his hand and paused as he saw his name written neatly on one side. Confusion washed over him, and he looked around bewilderedly. 

A letter? Who would put a letter in my locker? 

He looked around once more, and when he saw no one, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He considered the envelope in his hands, turning it over a few times. After a long moment, he shrugged.

Only one thing to do now.

Carefully, he opened the envelope and removed a piece of paper. He unfolded it gently and began to read.

“Dear Castiel,  
I know this is a little cheesy, but please hear me out. I’ve always liked you. Would you go with me to the Valentine’s Day dance? If you might be willing, please meet me at 3:30 near the baseball fields after school.”

Castiel blinked in surprise. He reread the letter, but it did nothing to lessen his shock. 

I’m being asked out?

He immediately tried to dismiss the idea, but he couldn’t really deny it. The letter clearly asked him to go to the Valentine’s Day dance.

Me? Someone’s asking me to go to the dance? But who?

He scanned the letter a third time, but couldn’t find any indication of who had sent the letter, just the offer to meet after school. 

Castiel couldn’t help the heat that suddenly bloomed on his cheeks. He had never been asked out to anything before, despite already being in his senior year of high school, and he had never even dreamed of asking anyone else out. It wasn’t that he was against dating. It was just that dating and him never really seemed to fit. He was well aware that he wasn’t exactly a typical teenager, not with his obsessive reading habit and his desire to spend his free time learning anything and everything he could get information about. His mother had described him as unique. He knew it was just a nice way of saying odd, but he wasn’t hurt by it. He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t really like his peers, and dating one of them had never really interested him. Besides, there wasn’t anyone in the school that was really worth being interested in.

Well, that’s not exactly true.

There was one person who was worth it. One person who was cheerful and kind, smart, athletic, and beautiful beyond words…

It was absolutely worthless though, so Castiel never thought about it much. Not only because this person was basically the exact opposite of Castiel in every way possible, but also because this person just so happened to also be a guy. And although he was lucky enough to live in a place where something like that wouldn’t cause an uproar, it still made Castiel anxious. 

Even so, every once in a while, Castiel would find himself daydreaming about his smile or his laugh…

Everyone knew about Dean Winchester. He was the most popular person in the entire school, and his fans were numerous. With everything from charm to an awesome car, there were very few people who had not fallen for Dean. Castiel counted himself amongst Dean’s fans, but he had been very careful to remember his place. Dean was someone that Castiel could admire, but that would be it. To even think that he could hope for anything else was just plain crazy. 

The bell rang, and Castiel was jolted out of his thoughts. He realized that he was still holding the letter, so he quickly folded it and placed it back in the envelope. He slipped it carefully in his backpack before exchanging his textbooks and slamming his locker closed. 

As he hurried to class, he wondered who could have sent the letter.

Guess I’ll find out.

\-----------------------------

He was nervous. 

This wasn’t just your typical nervousness either. No, this nervousness was on a level he had never experienced before. This was a “holy hell I’m having a heart attack” kind of nervous. He vaguely worried that he might actually be having a heart attack as he ran a hand across his face. 

God, please don’t let me die yet. I’m too damn young to die.

For what felt like the thousandth time, he checked the time on his phone. 

Ten minutes.

He shuffled back and forth and tried to take a deep breath. Thoughts swirled in his head, and he couldn’t keep himself from worrying. 

What if he doesn’t know where to find me? The baseball fields are big. I should have been more specific. Why wasn’t I more specific?

What if he doesn’t show up?

What is he didn’t even get the letter? What if it got stuck somewhere and he didn’t even see it?

What if I put it in the wrong locker? Did I put it in the wrong locker?

Oh my god, please don’t tell me I put it in the wrong locker. 

Why wasn’t I more specific about the baseball fields?

Dean felt his heart race even faster, and he readjusted his jacket. 

It’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to be okay. The worst that happens is he says no.

Or he laughs in your face.

Dean shook his head. He wasn’t going to think that way. Like Sam had told him, all he could do was ask. Whatever happened after that wasn’t something that Dean could control, but if he didn’t ask, he would never know what Castiel would say. 

Such a smart kid.

Although Sam was two years younger, he was way smarter than Dean would ever be. And it wasn’t just at school. Sam had a way of understanding people and their feelings that was beyond Dean. That’s why Dean always went to Sam when it came to these types of things. Sam was like a relationship yoda. 

Dean checked his phone again.

Five minutes.

He took another deep breath and tried to steady himself. After so many years, he had finally done it. He had finally found enough courage to ask Castiel out. It still felt a bit surreal, especially after years of watching the other boy in secret. He had first noticed Castiel back in middle school. They had shared a few classes together, and although Castiel was quiet and seemed to try to hide himself as much as possible, Dean had noticed him almost instantly. Honestly, it would have been hard not to notice the boy with his dark messy hair and brilliant blue eyes. Not to mention the seemingly random books that Castiel was always carrying around. 

Dean chuckled as he remembered seeing Castiel with a book about music history one week, followed by a book about beekeeping the next. The guy seemed to have a wide variety of interests, and Dean admired that. Dean didn’t have many interests really. He liked cars, but that was about it. Castiel seemed like he knew so much and did so many things. Dean had always wished he could be more interesting like that, but it had never quite worked out.

Dean looked down at his phone again, and jumped as he saw the time.

3:30 p.m.

His heart started thudding again, and he scanned the area around the baseball fields. In the distance, he saw two girls laughing, but there was no sign of Castiel. Doubt began to pool in Dean’s stomach, and he felt a trickle of fear begin in him.

Dean had been lucky. He had realized that he wasn’t straight a few years ago. Although he did seem to prefer women most of the time, in reality, his interest could be piqued by just about anyone. It really just depended on the specific person. Gender and those kinds of things weren’t really important. Dean just liked certain people, and he didn’t see any reason to worry any more than that. He never really told his family, but they had eventually caught on and it was never a big deal. Dean was free to like who he liked, and he was comfortable with that. 

That being said, he had never actually asked a guy out. Frankly, the only guy he had ever wanted to ask out was Castiel, and he had always been too afraid, both of Castiel’s rejection and of a potential hostile response. He didn’t think Castiel would be hostile, but you could never be completely sure. Additionally, Castiel had always seemed out of his league. The only reason Dean had asked now was because they were in their final year. In a few months, they would both be graduating, and if Dean did nothing, he might lose his chance to ever ask. That reality, combined with Sam’s urging, had led Dean to dropping that letter in Castiel’s locker. 

And now, I can only hope for the best.

\-----------------------------

Castiel pushed his way out of the building and immediately spotted Dean. The baseball fields were large, but there was a clear view from the back of the school and there weren’t many people around. Castiel’s steps slowed for a moment as worry overwhelmed him.

What if Dean was just kidding? What if the letter was meant for someone else?

Castiel inhaled deeply as he reminded himself that the letter had been addressed to him. There was no way that it had been meant for someone else. Still, a feeling of apprehension remained as Castiel forced himself to start walking again. He tried hard not to think as he made his way over to where Dean was standing. 

Here goes nothing.

\---------------------------------

Dean scanned the area again, and his breath caught as he saw Castiel come out of the building. 

He came.

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach and sighed in relief, but it was short lived. Castiel began walking toward him and his nervousness instantly returned.

What should I say when he walks up? Hey? What’s up? Oh, hey, you. What are you doing here?

Dean made a disgusted noise as he chided himself for not thinking of this sooner. He didn’t have long to worry about it though. Castiel was approaching rapidly, and as the distance grew smaller, Dean’s heart pounded louder. 

All I can do is ask.

\-------------------------------

As Castiel closed the distance between himself and Dean, he couldn’t help noticing how cool Dean looked. The other man stood nonchalantly by the bleachers and smiled brightly when he noticed Castiel. Castiel, on the other hand, was a wreck. He had almost tripped as he walked up, and he hoped Dean hadn’t noticed. Still, his cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he silently prayed that a hole would open up and put him out of his misery. No such thing happened though, and soon Castiel was standing in front of Dean.

“Hey,” Dean greeted him. 

“Hey.” Castiel gave an awkward wave, and he cursed silently. Being cool had never come naturally to him, but now, it appeared that he had lost any scrap of charm he may have possessed prior.

There was a moment of silence, and Castiel was fairly certain that Dean could hear Castiel’s heart thudding wildly. Castiel desperately wondered what he should say next, but was saved when Dean broke the silence.

“You came.” Dean placed a hand on the back of his neck as he dropped his gaze and shuffled his feet. “I was worried,” he mumbled.

Castiel was caught by surprised, but replied, “It was the polite thing to do.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he realized what he said, and he threw his hands up in the air in panic.

“No, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just wouldn’t want you to wait alone back here for who knows how long. No... wait.”

Castiel tried desperately to find the right words, but failed.

“Thanks,” Dean cut in. Castiel stopped and glanced up at the other boy. “I really appreciate you meeting with me.”

Dean gave a small, almost sad smile, and Castiel felt his chest clench.

“I’m happy to meet,” Castiel replied softly. He dropped his eyes to the ground and felt his blush deepen.

“Well, so?” Dean prompted after another long moment of silence.

Castiel looked at Dean, slightly confused, and cocked his head to the side. 

“My letter. What do you think?”

“Oh,” Castiel exhaled. “Were you serious?” The words came out a little more skeptical than Castiel had intended, and he grimaced slightly.

Dean gave a small, laugh. “Uh, yeah,” he nodded. “I was serious.”

Castiel nodded as well. “I see.”

\----------------------------------

“I see,” Castiel murmured. He nodded his head slowly, thoughtfully, and Dean felt his stomach drop. 

This was not going well. Although Castiel hadn’t come out and said no yet, things were not looking good. He had already basically said that he only came to keep Dean from waiting out here like an idiot. And now, he was asking if Dean was serious. Was he giving Dean a chance to say no and pretend it was a joke or something? For a second, Dean thought about taking that option, saying it had somehow been a misunderstanding, and laughing it all off. It seemed like a better option than the rejection he was about to receive. Dean dismissed the idea just as quickly though. There was no way he could do that, not after gathering so much courage to finally ask. 

He took a deep breath and made a decision.

Now or never.

“Look Cas, I really like you. I’ve liked you for a long time now, and it would make me really happy if we could go to the Valentine’s Day dance together. So what do you say? Will you go with me?”

\----------------------------

Castiel gaped. 

Dean had just… Dean had…

For a moment, Castiel felt like the ground had disappeared beneath him. His stomach twisted, and electricity surged in his veins. 

Going to the dance with Dean? Dean had asked him to the dance? 

Dean?

Dean Winchester had just – 

“Yes,” Castiel exclaimed suddenly. “Yes. I would love to go with you.”

“You would?” Dean looked almost surprised by Castiel’s response. 

Castiel nodded like an idiot. “Yes. Definitely.”

\-----------------------------

Holy shit. He said yes?

He actually said yes. 

He actually just told me yes?!

“That’s awesome,” Dean laughed. The sick nervousness he had been feeling exploded into pure elation. 

Across from him, Castiel was smiling.

“It is,” Castiel agreed. The other boy looked a little shocked, but Dean figured that Castiel probably hadn’t been expecting to be asked out by a guy today. He couldn’t really blame the guy for being surprised.

\-----------------------------

Things were a bit of a blur after that. Castiel wasn’t sure exactly what he had said, but he didn’t think he had made too much of a fool out of himself. He and Dean had exchanged numbers with the promise that Dean would call him so that they could work out the details. Dean had even given him a hug before they parted.

Some of Dean’s cologne had come off on Castiel during the hug, and Castiel could still smell it. The scent made him dizzy with excitement. 

He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

And he may or may not have slept in that shirt later that night.

\-----------------------------

“Lookie here, bitch,” Dean crowed as he walked into the house.

Sam, who had been reading on the couch, looked over and sighed.

“What now?” he grumbled.

Dean flopped onto the couch next to him and shoved his phone in Sam’s face.

“That’s Castiel’s number.” He beamed proudly as Sam swatted the phone away.

“So you finally asked?”

“Sure did,” Dean replied. “And now I’ve got me a date to the dance.” He grinned brightly, and Sam smiled.

“Good job.”

“It was nothing.” Dean tried to feign nonchalance, but failed.

Sam scoffed. “Uh huh. Then who was that in my room the other day crying about how to ask the boy he likes to the school dance?”

Dean shrugged as he climbed off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

“Don’t screw it up,” Sam yelled after him.

\--------------------------------

Castiel took a deep breath as he straightened the tie around his neck. He had chosen a dark blue color that accented his eyes. 

He looked at the clock nervously and ran a hand down the front of his suit jacket. Dean would be there any minute, and Castiel wasn’t sure he could stand the wait. He had been nervous for days, but that feeling seemed to increase as the night drew nearer. 

Don’t screw this up. Don’t screw this up.

The doorbell rang, and Castiel jumped. 

“I’ve got it,” he yelled as he clambered down the stairs. 

“Don’t run,” his mom yelled from the kitchen, but Castiel ignored it. He made it to the door and flung it open. On the other side, Dean stood grinning at him.

“Hey Cas. Ready to go?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Cas,” Dean hollered.

Castiel finished putting the towels in the closet before wandering into the living room.

“What’s up?” he asked as he entered the room.

“Look what I found.” Dean waved a bunch of pictures in Castiel’s direction, grinning slyly.

Castiel took a seat next to Dean and held out his hand. “What are these?”

Dean handed over the pictures, and Castiel let out a small gasp as he recognized them.

“The Valentine’s Day dance?” Castiel groaned. “Where did you find these?”

Dean laughed as Castiel flipped through the pictures.

“I was looking for them and found them on the shelf.”

“Oh no,” Castiel murmured as he flipped through the pictures. “Embarrassing.”

“What?” Dean exclaimed. “These are great. Look at how good we look.”

“We look ridiculous.”

“We look young.”

Castiel hummed in agreement as he came to the last picture.

“This was such a long time ago.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “Almost twenty years now.”

“It’s hard to believe it’s been twenty years.”

Dean took the pictures back and smiled.

“I had a lot of fun that night. Remember when your mom cried?”

Castiel let out a sigh and shook his head.

“She couldn’t believe that I found such a good looking date.”

Dean laughed. “She kept telling you that she was so proud.”

Castiel tried to act irritated, but ending up laughing. Their laughter subsided, and Dean looked thoughtfully at one of the photos. 

“We kissed for the first time that night,” he said after a while.

“We did,” Castiel agreed. The memory coming back to him, vivid and intense. 

“And you agreed to become my boyfriend,” Dean continued.

For some reason, Castiel blushed a little.

“I did,” he nodded. There was a tension in the air, and Castiel couldn’t resist the urge to climb into Dean’s lap. The other man welcomed him immediately. 

“And now you love me,” Dean continued, slowly running his fingers through Castiel’s hair. 

“That I do,” Castiel whispered. He pressed his lips gently against Dean’s. They kissed for a long moment, and Castiel felt Dean’s arms tighten around him.

It had been twenty years, but there was no denying it. Castiel was just as enamored now as he had been that day when he’d gathered up every bit of courage he had to meet Dean at those baseball fields. It had been a crazy, wild ride, but he hadn’t regretted it, even for a second.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”


End file.
